


Take Care

by Lorycake



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changhyuk, Fluffy, Hot, M/M, PWP, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorycake/pseuds/Lorycake
Summary: (...) Minhyuk was simply happy to offer a helping hand, a kindness and a smile to anyone who came his way.But taking care of Changkyun caused him a different satisfaction (...)





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE  
> Weeeeelll, this oneshot have been edited by angel Ayade, soooo if you can read a better version now, it's all thanks to her  
> THANK YOU BABY  
> I hope you like it  
> ENJOY

Changkyun first felt the kiss on the back of his neck, soft as a caress. 

Long fingers ventured under his shirt, drawing imaginary circles on his skin in an attempt to arouse him without fright. Careful in ways only Minhyuk could be.

Changkyun grunted, eyes still closed, giving his typical morning moan knowing he’d get more affection and Minhyuk had absolutely nothing against the idea. Minhyuk spreads more kisses over the skin of his neck and shoulder, his caresses drift from the younger man's waist until they wandered near his groin.

"Good morning baby" Minhyuk whispered, his husky voice close to his ear. Changkyun shivered.

Minhyuk smiled as he watched Changkyun finally opened an eye to stare at him, but then closed them shut again.

"Aren't you going to wake up?"

"Hmm," He muttered in response, making the older man laugh again.

"Wow, what do I need to do to make my baby happy and get him out of bed?"

Changkyun didn’t answer. He just opened one eye again and gave a small mischievous smile that the older man knew very well.

They’ve been in this relationship for some time now. They couldn't name it and none of their friends around them forced them to, even though the titles varied depending on the day. Most of the time, they called them “boyfriends” even though at first they spent more time teasing Minhyuk about his habit of taking care of Changkyun as if he were his little baby.

The truth was, Minhyuk loved taking care of people. From friends, to children in the square, to old ladies he helped cross the street, to the girls who worked in the flower shop near his house, and the barbershop gentleman around the corner. 

He was simply happy to offer a helping hand and a caring smile to anyone who came his way.

Taking care of Changkyun, however, caused him a different type of satisfaction.

He had met the boy through his friends a few years ago. He was always so quiet and independent, so self-sufficient that it was impossible not to feel delighted when he had first opened up to him, showing that he did not mind receiving a little of Minhyuk’s affection.

Changkyun was shy at first, not very open to all the attention. But over time--and with a good deal of insistence, Minhyuk had managed to overcome even the coldest barriers around a heart he found to be so warm.

At what point did his care and diligence turn into something else, was impossible to say. 

Maybe on one of the many movie-nights Hoseok hosted for them or the city tour that Hyungwon planned but could not make, leaving Minhyuk to replace him. There were several moments that lead them up to now, with Changkyun sleeping in Minhyuk's bed too lazy to get up whilst the older one covered him in kisses and tender strokes.

“Will I be required to use my special method?” he whispered against Changkyun’s ear and the silence followed by the younger’s giggle made his intentions very clear “Got it”.

Minhyuk left one more kiss under his ear and trailed down his neck, then his shoulders and arms as his own hands tugged at the boy's sweatpants. Changkyun chuckled, lifting his hip to help the older man remove the garment and smiled sweetly as he felt Minhyuk’s kisses on his knees and thighs just before he felt the lips touch his manhood.

The older man spreads kisses all over the still sleeping cock, licking slowly in order to wake it up. He put’s the shaft into his mouth, circling his tongue and feeling it grow between his lips. 

Minhyuk smiled smugly as he heard the younger one utter a sly moan.

“Hyung…”

The voice was even deeper and more hoarse in the morning, making Minhyuk close his eyes as he listens to him. He sank Changkyun’s erection back into his mouth, sucking slowly and deeply; paying special attention to the head and savouring it like candy, all before swallowing again.

The moans were getting louder and hungrier. The younger’s beautiful hands lost in between the dark strands of the older man’s hair, until Minhyuk left his cock with a wet pop and crawled up to meet the younger's lips. He kissed him fondly before lying down behind him, pulling the younger close and wrapping an arm over his body.

"Awake now?"

"Not yet," Changkyun said playfully, grabbing Minhyuk's large hands to meet his erection "Only when you take responsibility for this."

Minhyuk giggled and kissed his neck again before asking "And how do you want me to take care of it today, my baby?"

Changkyun didn’t respond with words. He only pushed his hips back until the cock in Minhyuk’s shorts was firmly nestled against the crack of his buttocks.

"Oh, sure." Minhyuk’s long fingers trailed down and played with the smooth and tight hole until one of the digits sank, still wet and sticky from the remnants of last night’s sex.

Changkyun let out a low, excited gasp, wanting him to hurry up he anticipated the long skilled fingers the man possessed.

"Come on," the younger one whined.

Obeying the request, Minhyuk lowered his own shorts and held his erection, brushing it against the other's hole teasingly. Changkyun moaned once more at the action in anticipation.

"Stop teasing, hyung" he said, pressing back even more, impatient to get Minhyuk inside of him all at once.

"Don't worry," The older man stroked the soft skin of his butt and squeezed. "I'll take good care of you."

Changkyun always loved when he said that, with good timing too since right after saying it, Minhyuk slipped into his small body, making Changkyun moan loudly. Minhyuk lightly smoothed a palm over his leg until he lifted it up from behind his knee, making his thrusts go even deeper.

One of Changkyun's hands went up, seeking contact with the older man behind him, pulling him closer by the back of his neck. He moved in rhythm with the thrusts, groaning with his eyes shut and Minhyuk’s teeth nibbling on his earlobe.

Minhyuk's free hand went under his body, gripping his neck firmly as his movements grew faster and stronger.

"I'm going to cum, hyung." The sound came out ragged with pleasure striking every part of him.

"Come on, baby" Minhyuk growled against his ear. "Squeeze me so tight that I come inside you."

With a strangled cry, Changkyun felt the orgasm hit him and rubbed at his own dick just to intensify the orgasm. And as promised, the grip around Minhyuk’s members was so intense, that it had the older one spiling himself inside of him and didn’t stop moving until no more cum was left.

It still took a few seconds till they moved out of their position and Changkyun turned to the other, kissing up to his chest, neck, chin and finally on his mouth.

"You should wake me up like this every day," The younger teased with that same mischievous smirk he always has.

And as always, Mnhyuk reciprocated.

"I’ll do everything to take good care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it  
> Hope you liked it babiieees  
> If you wanna drop a comment, I'll be really happy  
> Thanks for reading  
> See ya


End file.
